<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Story Written By A Bot by JustBeStill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032218">A Story Written By A Bot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill'>JustBeStill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, bot, written by a bot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought this was hilarious so I decided to post it on here. Will post more if interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Story Written By A Bot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts">ohgodmyeyes</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invader Zim looked at the tattered sausage in his hands and felt angry.</p><p>He walked over to the window and reflected on his sad surroundings. He had always hated dreary Skool with its bumpy, bulbous blue moon. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.</p><p>Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Dib Membrane. Dib was a sinister doctor with big lips and thin fingers.</p><p>Invader gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an energetic, intelligent, tea drinker with wide lips and ruddy fingers. His friends saw him as a creepy, cloudy carer. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a careful disabled person.</p><p>But not even an energetic person who had once jumped into a river and saved a careful disabled person, was prepared for what Dib had in store today.</p><p>The drizzle rained like thinking giraffes, making Invader happy.</p><p>As Invader stepped outside and Dib came closer, he could see the adorable glint in his eye.</p><p>Dib glared with all the wrath of 646 snotty huge humming birds. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want death."</p><p>Invader looked back, even more happy and still fingering the tattered sausage. "Dib, kill me," he replied.</p><p>They looked at each other with hostile feelings, like two fantastic, flaky flamingos running at a very intuitive snow storm, which had classical music playing in the background and two mean uncles skipping to the beat.</p><p>Suddenly, Dib lunged forward and tried to punch Invader in the face. Quickly, Invader grabbed the tattered sausage and brought it down on Dib's skull.</p><p>Dib's big lips trembled and his thin fingers wobbled. He looked sad, his emotions raw like a barbecued, beautiful bed.</p><p>Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Dib Membrane was dead.</p><p>Invader Zim went back inside and made himself a nice cup of tea.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants me to post another one, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>